Doce días
by mconstanzass
Summary: MIMATO / Él le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Ella lo había superado. O eso creía. Nunca imaginó que luego de un año el volvería a la ciudad y menos aún pensó que volvería solo por ella. Para pedir otra oportunidad. Ella trato de no ceder, pero no perdía nada con aceptar la propuesta del chico. Así que le dio doce días - uno por cada mes que estuvieron separados.
1. Prologo

_**Doce**_ ** _Días_**

* * *

 _¿Puedes tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra? ¿Tomando en cuenta que esta piedra es jodidamente sexy?_

Tachikawa Mimi simplemente había seguido su vida, sin mirar atrás, sin fijarse en la gran caída que había sufrido. De todas formas ya se había vuelto a levantar, no necesitaba la compañía de aquel hombre para ser feliz. Ella había aprendido de mala forma que la vida hay que vivirla sin pensar en un futuro, que lo importante era el ahora, el presente. Aquel chico le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos, pero ya no tenía demasiada importancia. Ella lo había superado. O eso era lo que pensaba. Nunca imaginó que luego de un año el volvería a la pequeña ciudad, y menos aún pensó que volvería exclusivamente por ella. Para pedir otra oportunidad. Ella había tratado de no ceder, pero no perdía nada con aceptar la propuesta del guapo chico. Así que le dio doce días - uno por cada mes que estuvieron separados - para reconquistarla con la condición de que si no lo lograba, se marcharía para no volver nunca.

 _Doce días, doce formas de demostrar su amor. ¿El muchacho sería capaz de alcanzar el perdón?_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo proyectoooooo, aunque debo reconocer que esta historia no me pertenece:c yo solo la adaptare para ustedes, por que créanme es muy buena, esta historia la leí hace unos seis años y me encanto tanto que hasta el día de hoy la recuerdo jajaj, díganme que les parece y de tener buena aceptación subiré el primer capitulo en unas horas, cuando actualice "La niña de papá" espero sus rrs...3**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Doce días**_

* * *

 **12 de Diciembre 2009.**

 ** _"No te vayas… por favor"._**

Había sido lo último que había escuchado salir de aquellos labios. Verla en el estado que la había dejado le había destrozado el alma completamente. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba sobre el avión rumbo a Estados unidos y lo más seguro es que verla otra vez sería un caso imposible. Ella ahora lo odiaba, ella no lo había dicho, pero aquellos ojos grandes la habían delatado. Ella lo odiaba, y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. Matt miró por la ventanilla del avión por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Lo que quería era soñar, soñar en que ella aún permanecía entre sus brazos; soñar era su única escapatoria de su realidad, su pavorosa – nueva - realidad.

* * *

El techo blanco de la habitación no era algo realmente interesante y por más que quisiera no le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Es más, lo confundía. Lo hacía sentir casi una porquería. ¡Y eso que era solo un techo! Era definitivo, aquella chica le hacía perder la cabeza. ¿Cómo la menor de los Tachikawa podría causar tal efecto en él? ¿Acaso se le había olvidado quién era? ¡Es Yamato Ishida! Y no solo Yamato Ishida, ¡es Yamato fucking Ishida! Suspiró y se levantó para cerrar la ventana pero cada cosa en la habitación hacia que le recordara.

\- De acuerdo Ishida, solo será un año, luego volverás y todo volverá a ser como antes. - Se repitió una y otra vez antes de dormirse.

* * *

 ** _Un año después..._**

 _ **11 de Diciembre 2010**_

– ¿Matt? – lo movió un poco pero el chico no reaccionaba – Matt… ¡Matt! – gritó, pero el chico seguía durmiendo, o eso aparentaba.

Ya se iba a cumplir un año desde que se fue o sea que tendría que volver y enfrentar a la chica que le había roto el corazón. No era que el rubio no quisiera ver a Mimi, al contrario, moría por volver a ver aquel dulce rostro y poder saborear aquellos suaves labios, pero el miedo era más grande. ¿Y si ella lo ignoraba? ¿Si ella tenía a otro? Quizás ya ni siquiera seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, necesitaba ordenarlas.

– ¡Maldita sea! Tai, ¡Matt está muerto! – gritó TK en un tono exagerado.

Idiota. Pensó Matt antes de quitarse la almohada de la cara y mirarlo con un rostro estoico.

– Falsa alarma Tai, sigue con el desayuno – Dijo en tono de disculpa el rubio a su amigo que había llegado bastante alterado al lugar.

– Par de tontos – Matt se levantó y fue al baño, pero antes de poder comenzar con todo su ritual de limpieza su móvil vibro llamando su atención.

 _"Tachikawa Susuke"._

Abrió los ojos de par en par algo asombrado, ¿por qué razón su ex cuñado lo estaría llamando? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Mimi? Sin pensarlo mucho tomo el aparato y contestó rápido, estaba nervioso. No quería saber lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir, quizás lo destrozaría más de lo que estaba.

* * *

 _ **Obaiba, Mansión Tachikawa JR.**_

 _ **12 de diciembre 2010**_

La dulce Mimi, como comúnmente le decían, ya estaba despierta. Algo le decía que ese día no traería nada bueno. Un extraño sentimiento en su barriga, y no, no tenía su período, así que no lo estaba confundiendo. Era como ese extraño "dolor" que era una mezcla entre nerviosismo y enfermedad, como cuando alguien quiere vomitar.

– ¿Por qué te retuerces así? – Preguntó Susuke entrando en su habitación. La miraba con una mueca extraña. Ella no se había percatado hasta aquel momento que se estaba retorciendo sobre la cama – Oh, ya entendí, estas en tus días. Mejor no molesto. – Se dio media vuelta pero luego volvió a girar y la miro. – Hermanita linda, hermosa bebé. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. O el muchacho le pediría un favor o le daría malas noticias. Mimi lo miro algo cansada ya de su hermano, ya estaba grande ¿Cuándo dejaría de mandarse cagadas? – Te quiero. – Soltó en un hilo agudo de voz y salió hecho un tornado de la habitación. Alguna cagada se había mandado e iba averiguar que era.

La castaña bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una sorpresa, todos los trabajadores del hogar estaban algo alterados. Moviéndose de allá para acá, llevando edredones y muchas cosas para recibir visitas. Genial, pensó de manera sarcástica. No estaba realmente de humor para recibir visitas, aunque eso explicaba el nudo en su estómago.

– ¿Kou? – llamó a uno de los hijos de su empleada, él era como parte de la familia. Era un Tachikawa más, se llevaban genial, en especial con Susuke. - ¿Quién vendrá? Inmediatamente el chico de los ojos negros comenzó a sudar, mover las manos y tratar de buscar una salida. Algo le estaban ocultando y era algo que tenía que ver con ella, algo nada bueno.

– Unos amigos de tu hermano. Vienen para pasar navidad y año nuevo.

Esa era una mentira tonta, mal planeada y que luego podría usar en contra de su amigo y el "listo" de su hermano. Seguían ocultándole cosas y eso era algo que realmente odiaba. Bufó irritada y fue a la cocina para desayunar, extrañaba ver a las gemelas revoloteando por el lugar. Pero ya había sido hora de independizarse, sus padres necesitaban más privacidad además con Susuke ya estaban viejos como para tener su propio hogar.

* * *

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó Taichi desde el lado del conductor. El viaje en avión era corto así que en un par de horas ya habían llegado al pueblito. - ¿Takeru, seguro que Matt no es un zombi? – Pero el menor del grupo tampoco respondió, al parecer la comida era más importante. – De acuerdo, ignoren al pobre Taichi – el moreno hizo una mueca de tristeza hasta que le salió el puchero, cosa que hizo que TK riera.

Pero Yamato ya no estaba con ellos, por lo menos en espíritu no. Cada vez el miedo se apoderaba más de él, nacía en su pecho expandiéndose hasta la punta de sus pies y de sus manos. Era como extraños escalofríos. Trató de ignorarlos y simplemente miró por la ventana, en lo alto del cerro, lejos de todo lo que se podría llamar "núcleo urbano", estaba la mansión de invierno de la familia Tachikawa. La nueva residencia de Mimi y Susuke.

– Wow ¿tu chica es millonaria? – exclamó Taichi mirando la mansión blanca con la boca semi abierta, quizás no se había mencionado aquel pequeño detalle. – Creo que estás serán las mejores vacaciones de navidad que vamos a tener.

– Además el pueblo es hermoso – Añadió Tk mientras el moreno detenía el auto – Bien, hemos llegado –

Bajaron, ellos estaba tranquilos pues no eran los que se enfrentarían a la chica a la cual le había roto el corazón hace casi un año exactamente. Maldición, sus piernas se habían dormido y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. ¡Iba explotar!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la gran sonrisa de su viejo amigo. Susuke lo abrazó, no lo odiaba, aunque debería. Pero era imposible odiar a Matt.

– ¿Así que esta era la sorpresita? – Se escuchó decir de detrás de Susuke, de entre las sombras que se creaban en la recepción salió la dulce Mimi con una mueca que claramente no era de felicidad. Llevaba un vestido blanco, poco maquillaje y una trenza en la cual llevaba algunas flores blancas pequeñas, ella sí que sabía cómo verse bien con cosas tan simples. Hizo un ademán de irse pero su hermano la detuvo.

– ¿No vas a comer? –

– Se me quitó el apetito – Se soltó de su agarre y se fue caminando con ese paso delicado pero decido para subir las escaleras y seguramente encerrarse en su habitación.

Matt solo se había quedado mirando como subía, no había reaccionado hasta que sintió como sus compañeros de viaje lo empujaban incitándolo a seguirla. Los miro y con la simple mirada del hermano mayor de Mimi supo que debía ir o lo obligarían, así que prefirió ahorrarse los dramas e ir por su propia cuenta.

\- La segunda puerta blanca a la derecha - Había susurrado Tachikawa poco antes de que Matt se alejara para subir las escaleras. Y allí estaba la puerta. Sabía que si tocaba ella no abriría así que simplemente giró el pomo y entró. Ella estaba sentada en el borde del balcón mirando el pueblo. Su habitación tenía una perfecta vista panorámica.

– Necesitamos hablar. – Susurró entrecortado. Los nervios le jugaban en contra. Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita.

– "Necesitamos", que yo recuerde ya no hay un "nosotros", tú lo acabaste Matt. Hace casi exactamente un año. – Su tono indiferente hacía que al rubio le creciera un agujero en su pecho causándole un dolor agudo.

– Por favor, es lo último que pediré – Suplicó una vez al lado de ella, la miraba pero ella no a él. Era como si ya no existiera.

– De acuerdo, habla. – Mimi se había demorado sus buenos minutos en abrir la boca para solo decir aquella tres frías palabras.

– Como ves he vuelto. Y… he vuelto para disculparme – Ella pensó en interrumpirlo pero prefirió que siguiera, quería escuchar todo el discurso que había preparado – Lo siento mucho Mimi. Sé que me fui de un día para el otro, sé que soy un idiota, un idiota que solo necesita otra oportunidad. La última, lo prometo.

Esto se volvía algo interesante para Mimi. Sonrió interiormente y lo miró de reojo. Podía ver su arrepentimiento, no había que ser demasiado observadora para notarlo. Rodó los ojos y vio el hermoso paisaje que se le ofrecía.

– No te daré una oportunidad, Yamato – Pudo notar como los hombros del chico se desplomaban y soltaba el aire. – Te daré doce – Se bajó del barandal y arregló su vestido. – Tienes doce días, uno por cada mes que estuviste lejos. Si en doce días no eres capaz de reconquistarme te iras de aquí, para siempre y nunca volverás a donde este. Nunca. ¿Trato?

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, pero la chispa no estaba allí. Aún. Él asintió algo contento por lo que había conseguido. Mimi sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa algo sarcástica, y se marchó de la habitación dejando solo al que pronto sería uno de sus pretendientes.

* * *

 _Capitulo 1 okkkkkkk, esperos sus bellos comentarios, Un beso y gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Doce días_**

* * *

– Debería advertirle a Ishida que acaba de hacer un trato con el diablo. –

Mimi miró a su hermano y le hizo burla. ¿Qué sabía él? Además, ella seguía molesta por la "sorpresa". No esperaba que él volviera. No justo en vísperas del aniversario de su separación. Era cruel de su parte. O eso era lo que ella pensaba por lo menos. Cómo si no le hubiese costado olvidarlo. Que Yamato viniera solo le haría mal, su madre siempre había dicho: "para sanar una herida hay que dejar de tocarla", pero al parecer su lindo hermanito nunca había escuchado lo que su madre decía. O quizás no utilizaba bien su cerebro para descifrar lo que realmente quería decir.

– ¿Así que tú lo invitaste? –

– Es uno de mis amigos, llevaba tiempo sin verlo. Lo mismo con TK y Tai, son mis amigos y yo los invite, no sé porque te molesta. Solo es para pasar mi cumpleaños y navidad juntos. – Respondió de una forma tan natural y convincente que Mimi casi se lo creyó. Casi.

–Tú lo llamaste para que viniera. Revisé tu móvil.

– Psicópata. – Musitó Susuke antes de quitarle su celular. – No tienes por qué meterte en mis cosas. – Lo guardó y la miró algo molesto. – Él iba a venir de todas formas, el problema es que no sabía dónde estabas. La última vez que habló contigo aun vivíamos con papá y mamá, así que Takeru me había pedido que lo llamara y… ya sabes, le explicara donde vivíamos y como llegar. Eso es todo. Yo no le pedí que viniera, ya sabía que vendría, yo solo le estoy haciendo su estadía más cómoda ofreciéndole nuestra casa. Ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que alegar, ¿podrías dejarme ir al jardín? Los chicos me esperan para una barbacoa. –

Él simplemente se fue. Quizás se había molestado en serio. El día cada vez empeoraba más, por lo menos desde su punto de vista. Se asomó a una de las ventanas y espió hacia el patio por entre las cortinas. Takeru, Taichi y su hermano estaban preparando la carne y bebiendo cerveza. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Yamato?

– Espiar no es bonito.

– No estaba espiando, estaba vigilando. – Cerró la cortina y se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Koushiro con un delantal blanco, él también sería parte del "club de Toby", bueno mejor dicho: club de Susuke

\- Si buscas a tu novio, está arriba.

\- No es mi n… - pero Koushiro ya no escuchaba, estaba sentado con los chicos abriendo una cerveza. O ella era lenta reaccionando o él era muy rápido. No le prestó tiempo a deducir que tan lenta era y simplemente sacó una naranja, tenía hambre. Debía reconocerlo, era una maldita hambrienta. A veces se ponía a pensar si no era una extraña hermana gemela perdida de Takeru, luego recapacitaba y se daba cuenta que entre los dos esa era la única similitud. A diferencia de TK ella no era dulce ni risueña, quizás antes sí, pero de eso ya había sido tiempo atrás. Cuando era aún una adolescente, pequeña e inocente. Sus padres siempre la habían mantenida encerrada en un mundo perfecto, ella siempre había creído que todos tenían la misma suerte que ella, pero luego supo que no. Hasta ese día llego su extrema inocencia, hasta ese día llegó su fe por la humanidad.

– ¿Por qué no estás con los chicos? – Esa voz, ese acento, esa manera de pronunciar cada palabra. Sabía perfectamente quién era pero aun decidió mirar, para verificar.

– Se ven entretenidos, dudo mucho que quieran mi compañía. – Lanzó a un tarro de basura la cascara de la naranja y lo miró. – ¿Y tú? Deberías estar con ellos, después de todo es una barbacoa en celebración de que llegaste. –

Él no le tomo gran importancia a sus palabras, menos aún a la mirada despectiva que ella le regalaba. Se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para poder hablar en susurros y que solo ambos oyeran. Sintió como los músculos del cuerpo de Mimi se tensaban y sus ojos miraban en cualquier dirección con tal de no hacer contacto con él.

– ¿Me acompañas? –

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu compañía? – Y otra vez una mueca fría e insensible se formaba en aquel bello rostro causando ese dolor agudo en su pecho.  
– No te gusta estar sola. – Respondió seguro, no le haría notar a ella que esa mirada, esa expresión le destrozaba interiormente.

– Las personas cambian Ishida. –

– Pero no tan rápido, solo pasó un año. –

– En un año pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. – Lo miró por última vez y salió orgullosa de la cabeza, la vista en frente sin voltear ni una sola vez.

– Seguro que eres idiota. – Yamato giró la cabeza y se encontró a Susuke apoyado en la ventana que daba de la cocina al patio. – Tienes solo doce días para conquistarla y dejas que se te escape. – Negó con la cabeza para luego clavar aquellos dos ojos color miel en su mirada. – Ishida, será difícil recuperarla.

– Si la pude enamorar una vez, lo podré hacer de nuevo ¿no? –

– La primera vez que ella se enamoró de ti tenía quince años, era pequeña y nunca había hablado con otro hombre que no fuésemos Kou, papá o yo. Pero ella ya tiene veintidós, es una mujer, y no solo una mujer, es una mujer con mucho rencor y orgullo. – Miró a sus amigos que lo llamaban para servir la comida. – Ve tras ella, recuerda que ahora solo tienes doce días, estás contra el tiempo.

Quizás el mayor de los Tachikawa tenía razón. Ella ya no era una adolescente experimentando su primer amor. Ella ahora era una mujer, una mujer que podría tener al hombre que quisiera con solo tronar los dedos. Dejó escapar el aire y caminó en la misma dirección que ella había salido minutos atrás hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el jardín delantero. Era amplio, muchas flores y prados, con una gran fuente en medio. En frente de la mansión crecía un bosque de abedules aun naranjo por el paso del otoño, era un lugar bastante alejado de todo. Y entre medio de los marchitados arboles vio la sombra del vestido blanco. Su Mimi seguro que andaba paseando por allí, siempre amó la naturaleza.

– ¿Me estas siguiendo? – Se giró exasperada, ya no tenía esa expresión de chica seria e insensible, volvía a tener ese rostro sereno y agradable. – Ishida quiero tiempo a solas. –

– Hace frío para que andes afuera así. – Yamato le señaló el delgado vestido y sus pies descalzos. Aun no podía creer que no se hubiese clavado nada siendo que el suelo del bosque estaba lleno de porquería.

Mimi lo miró por última vez advirtiéndole que no la siguiera y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque y no estar cerca de él, o eso era lo que el joven pensaba. Pero la joven no pudo llegar muy lejos, a menos de cinco metros había pisado una piedra y había caído con el tobillo torcido. De acuerdo, ese sí que debía ser un pésimo – deplorable – día.

Sin pensarlo Yamato se acercó y tomo su pie entre sus manos para revisar alguna herida o si se había raspado contra el suelo pero estaba intacto, excepto por el hecho de que ahora seguramente no podría caminar normal por la inflamación que llegaría en unos minutos.

– Deberías tener cuidado. –

– La piedra se me cruzó. – Se excusó con voz de niña mimada y dolida. Yamato la tomó de las piernas e hizo que subiera a su espalda, ella quería resistirse pero le dolía demasiado como para concentrarse en molestar aún más a Matt.

Llegaron en unos minutos a su habitación, no la había bajado ni siquiera para subir las escaleras pero al ver la cama ella casi saltó sobre ella, quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

– Gracias. – Susurró bajo, como avergonzada de lo que decía. Él sonrió y se fue, pero antes de salir volteó para verla sentada en la cama con ese rostro de niña pequeña. Ella aún conservaba a esa cría dentro de sí, pero muy enterrada en el fondo. Y él se aseguraría de sacar nuevamente su espíritu de niñez.

 ** _12 de diciembre 2010._**

– ¿Dónde está Mimi? – preguntó Takeru mientras comía un tarro de fruta en conserva a cucharadas.

No había visto a su amiga desde la mañana anterior y ella no había querido participar de la barbacoa, o eso había dicho Koushiro. Le preocupaba, quizás estaba mal. Quizás no quería su visita. Aunque era sencillo comprenderla, encontrarte con tu ex no es nada agradable.

– Debe estar durmiendo. – La excusó su hermano mientras servía algo de café.

– ¿Hasta tan tarde? Son solo las doce y treinta, ya vamos casi a almorzar. – Comentó Tai desde el fondo de la habitación, no había hablado mucho pero estaba al tanto de la conversación.

– No durmió bien anoche, algo la mantuvo inquieta. – Y ese "algo" tenía nombre, un nombre que todos sabían pero nadie quería decir. Él no se encontraba en la habitación, al parecer aún no se había levantado tampoco. ¡Par de flojos!

 _"_ _¿Quién será ese chico? La verdad no me interesa mucho su nombre, solo quiero volver a ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos, no quiero separarme nunca más de sus brazos…"_

Que tonta había sido. Sus palabras habían sido ridículas, completamente absurdas. Pero era solo una niña probando el enamoramiento. Lástima que nunca más volvió a vivir esa sensación. O quizás debería agradecerlo. Llevaba dos horas o más, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, leyendo su antiguo diario personal. Allí había escrito toda su vida desde que tenía doce años hasta que cumplió diecisiete y decidió abandonarlo, pues pensó que era estúpido e infantil seguir haciéndolo, pero hacía unos meses atrás había retomado la labor de escribir cada sentimiento y pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, por más fugaz en insensato que fuese. Lo último que tenía escrito era de la noche anterior. "Mi hermano es un idiota". Tenía tanto sentimiento, era algo tan profundo. Rió sarcástica y dejó el cuaderno forrado en cuero bajo la cama, simulando ser un libro olvidado, viejo.

– ¿Mimi? – Y ahí estaba el idiota causante de su inquietud e infortunio. Entró en la habitación y sacudió un poco su cabello antes de sentarse a lado de su pequeña. - ¿Te sientes bien? –

– No. – No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de concentrarse y crear una buena mentira convincente y hacerle creer a toda su familia que detrás de su sonrisa no había nada más que pura felicidad. No solía decir cuando estaba herida o sentía algún sentimiento negativo, era de esas cosas que prefería guardar para escribirlas en su cuaderno, por lo menos sabía que aquel objeto inerte nunca la regañaría.

A pesar de la honestidad y el hecho de que la dulce Mimi nunca estaba mal – o nunca lo reconocía por lo menos – Susuke no se sorprendió. Sabía que esto ocurriría. Todo era demasiado predecible.

\- ¡Yagami, aquí!

El juego de los chicos era aburrido. Un juego de básquetbol no era lo mismo con tan pocos jugadores y sin una cancha real, grande y con un buen piso. Rodó lo ojos y salió de la habitación, saldría un rato, daría una vuelta por el pueblito, compraría ropa, calzado, quizás algo para comer; la idea era mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuese Yamato y el tonto trato que le había ofrecido. Subió a su mini Cooper negro, la primera posesión suya y solo suya. Lo había comprado con el dinero que había ganado trabajando en un campamento aquel verano, su primer trabajo. Su auto era una de las pocas cosas por las cuales se sentía orgullosa.

Llegar al centro urbano del pueblo no le tomaba más de diez minutos, eso era una ventaja. Realmente odiaba los viajes largos en auto, generalmente la mareaban.

Era extraño llegar y ver todo listo para recibir la navidad, lucecitas de colores, escarcha, adornos, hombres disfrazados de Santa Claus fuera de las tiendas. No se había percatado que quedaba tan poco tiempo antes de las festividades, se le habían olvidado por completo. Y ya que estaba allí compraría los regalos para su familia y amigos, no le gustaba mucho bajar al pueblo. Era un lugar de poca población donde todos se conocían, en especial a ella, una de las hijas del hombre más rico de la región y casi uno de los más ricos de Japón. A Mimi se le podría llamar un rostro reconocido en la sociedad, otra de las tantas cosas que odiaba…

Por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su hermano, para Kou, TK y Tai, los de Midori, Miya y las gemelas los compraría luego. Ahora lo que debía buscar era algo para Yamato, mierda, quizás esto de comprar cosas no fue la mejor de la ideas.

La mansión estaba vacía y la verdad Yamato tenía algo de miedo. Era una casa grande y apartada además de que una tormenta se avecinaba. Estaba sentado en la cocina maldiciendo a sus "amigos" mentalmente. Solo ellos eran capaces de gastarle una broma así. ¡Se habían ido a Kioto! Y no solo se habían ido sin decirle, también le habían dado la semana libre a los empleados. Así que ahora él estaría viviendo solo en una mansión comiendo sándwiches, debería haber tomado las clases de cocina que su papá le había sugerido.

Un ruido en la puerta de entrada llamó su atención y luego el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo, como si hubiesen lanzado una caja, algo pesado. Tuvo miedo. No era que no supiera defenderse, pero si era una asaltante seguro que no andaba solo y por mucho que quisiera presumir, Yamato debía reconocer que él no podría con más de un hombre.

Salió silencioso de la cocina y miró hacia el gran recibidor, por debajo de las escaleras. Y vio a aquella mujer que tanto amaba. Al parecer Mimi tampoco se había ido. Quizás debería dejar de maldecir a los chicos y darle las gracias en cambio. Ahora por fin comprendía porque su tan repentino viaje a Kioto. Querían dejarlos solos, Mimi y Yamato, para que nadie los interrumpieran en su reconciliación. Era definitivo, Matt amaba a los chicos.

Cuando estaba por acercarse a ella, para saludarla o explicarle su nueva situación, un ruido estruendoso se escuchó, como un trueno. Sí, había tormenta. Aunque era compresible pues estaban en pleno invierno y en una zona donde era bastante común esa clase de fenómeno climático. Pero el trueno no fue todo lo que llamó su atención, sino que fue la reacción de Mimi ante el ruido. Se tapó los oídos y se arrodilló en el suelo ocultando su cabeza. Estaba llorando. Acaso, ¿le temía a los truenos? Y otro trueno reinó en la habitación haciendo que sus sollozos aumentaran. Cada sonido proveniente de su garganta le desgarraba por el interior. Él sufría diez veces lo que ella, pues ver a la mujer que amas llorar es una imagen nada recomendable.

Yamato la abrazó durante toda la noche y velo por su sueño. La vio dormir, la observó hacer muecas en sus sueños. Acarició su espalda, jugó con su cabello. Hizo todas las cosas que había deseado hacer durante todo el tiempo que estuvo alejado. Solo una cosa no pudo hacer y esa era robarle un beso. La idea había pasado por su cabeza, solo quería un roce de labios, no necesitaba más de cinco segundos. Pero aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía de esa forma no era algo que un caballero como él haría, aunque fuese algo tan inocente como un beso. Luego de horas dándole vuelta al asunto y haber contemplado a la belleza a su lado se durmió abrazado a la mujer con la que tendría que convivir los próximos siete días.

Esa sería la mejor semana de su vida. De eso estaba seguro.


	4. Chapter 3

_**13 de diciembre 2010.**_

– Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre – Decía Mimi buscando algo de comer en alguna de las alacenas, pero no, no había nada que viniera previamente hecho, solo verduras e ingredientes para preparar algo. ¿Por qué no tomó esas clases de cocina en la escuela? – Bien Ishida, creo que tendremos que ir al pueblo a comer… a esos raros restaurantes que hay allí.

Yamato solo la miró. Llevaba todo ese tiempo observando su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado, recorrido, saboreado. Sabía dónde estaba exactamente cada peca, sabía su punto débil. La conocía perfectamente. Había tenido varios años para descubrir aquellos misterios. Y esperaba ser todavía el único que los hubiese descubierto.

– ¡Sí! – El grito de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella saltaba con una bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos. – Comida cocinada – Él solo se le limitó a reír por lo bajo, tenía razón, ella aún conservaba el espíritu de una niña por muy "madura" que sea exteriormente. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, la idea de que la chica que amaba hubiera cambiado lo perturbaba.

– ¿No piensas darme papas? – preguntó cuándo notó que ella las devoraba sin siquiera fijarse en que él seguía allí, y que también estaba hambriento. – Anda dame – Pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir pues enseguida escondió la bolsa en su espalda negando con la cabeza. – Malvada – Susurró poco antes de lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle cosquillas hasta que soltó las papas. – ¡Ja! – Él tomó lo poco que quedaba dentro de la bolsa y se lo comió mientras Mimi seguía bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

No estaban seguros de cómo habían llegado a aquella posición. Ella acostada en el suelo y él sobre ella haciendo presión contra su cadera. Bien… aquello era algo incómodo.

\- Lo… lo siento. – Sí, estaba nervioso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener contacto tan cercano con una mujer. Mucho. Luego de haber terminado no estuvo con ninguna otra chica pues él sabía que volvería, pero tenía una duda. Ella, ¿habrá tenido a otro hombre mientras él no estuvo? Lástima que no pudo preguntarle ya que en menos de cinco segundos ella se había levantado y desaparecido de la cocina.

* * *

"Bien Ishida, este es el plan. Saldrás de la casa y atravesaras el patio hasta llegar debajo de la ventana de Mimi. Luego, con la ayuda de las cuerdas que pusiste previamente, subirás por el árbol que esa cerca de allí hasta llegar a la ventana, entrar a la habitación… y violarla. Ok, no violarla, solo hablar con ella. Suerte" Dejó su móvil en el sofá, los planes de su hermano eran realmente estúpidos.

Pero si quería hablar con ella tendría que hacer caso al mensaje de Takeru y escalar por la muralla de la casa, pues por la puerta no entraría, eso le había quedado claro con los intentos anteriores.  
Salió de la casa e hizo todo lo que decía el mensaje pero a la hora de tener que escalar todo falló. No podía hacerlo, temía por su seguridad. Quizás podría caerse el árbol y romperse una pierna o cosas peores. "No seas miedoso Ishida", se reprendió mentalmente. Tomando aire y una de las cuerdas comenzó a subir el alto árbol hasta llegar a un punto cercano a la ventana. ¡Maldición!, estaba cerrada. No tuvo otra alternativa que tocar la ventana esperando que ella no se molestara por la "sorpresita".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su tono era una mezcla de sorpresa, intriga y preocupación, era algo difícil de definir, en especial en circunstancias como esas.

\- Quería hablar contigo – Mierda, pensó ella, con esa mirada y esa voz era fácil derretirla. ¿Por qué era tan lindo? Mimi estaba experimentando un debate interior y para mala suerte, aunque yo diría que buena, su lado enamoradizo ganó. Abrió las ventanas por completo y dejó que Yamato entrara, él solo le agradeció regalándole una de las más sinceras y hermosa sonrisas que había visto alguna vez. – Gracias –

\- Si quería entrar deberías haberlo hecho por el balcón. – Dijo señalando obvia el gran palco de vista panorámica. Él no dijo nada, se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido entrar por allí? ¡Maldito TK! Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados ella decidió romper el silencio. - ¿Qué querías hablar?

– ¿Estás molesta? –

– No, ¿debería estarlo?

– No.

Era una conversación vana y aburrida. Él debía ser muy idiota, tenía la oportunidad de enamorarla y ni siquiera abría la boca.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Ella no lo miraba, miraba el horizonte a través de la ventana abierta del balcón, pero él podría jurar de que tenía los ojos brillantes y llorosos.

– Necesitaba hacerlo… –

– Entonces no me dirás y punto. Al igual que hace un año. Quizás si hubieses sido honesto y me hubieses dicho la razón por la cuál te ibas no hubiésemos tenido que terminar - Mimi lo miró pero Yamato mantenía la vista en el suelo. – Ya veo, no hablaras. – Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Él lo sabía, cada vez la cagaba más.

Llevaba ya un rato mirando por el balcón, ya que era pleno invierno atardecía más temprano así que a eso de la cinco el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte por entre las montañas que se alcanzaban a ver. Se podría decir que aquel día había sido otro día perdido. Solo le quedaban diez días ya que según Mimi el primer día no contaba y su trato partía el doce de diciembre. Sintió una presencia a su lado, era obvio que era ella, aunque podría ser un fantasma, de todas formas prefirió pensar que era su _Mimi_.

– ¿De verdad me amas o solo estás haciendo por mi apellido? –

¿Qué cosas insinuaba? ¿Acaso creía que solo la quería por su posición social? ¿Por su familia? La mera idea lo hacía sentir mal. ¿Acaso él parecía esa clase de persona?

– Meems… yo te amo, nunca te dejé de amar. Siempre serás la única, siempre serás mi primer amor –

Ella lo miró, ¡Cuánto le gustaría creerle! Pero era difícil confiar cuando el mundo estaba lleno de mentiras. Él se veía sincero… pero ¿cómo saber lo que realmente ocurría en su corazón?

– ¿Tú me amas? ¿Por lo menos me quieres un poco? ¿Me estimas? Porque si la respuesta será no, mejor dilo ahora y me iré de una vez. No quiero perder mi tiempo con una chica que sé que siempre será imposible.

¿Qué debería responder? Ella lo odiaba o por lo menos ese fue el último sentimiento que pudo reconocer al verlo. Pero si lo odiaba, ¿por qué le dolía tanto verlo así? Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en aquellos ojos grandes, esos ojos que en ese momento estaban brillando.

– No lo sé –

– Sé honesta, dilo de una vez. Si me romperás el corazón mejor que sea rápido y así no me haré ilusiones –

¿Qué debía decir en circunstancias como esta? Era algo difícil de decidir o quizás ella se estaba confundiendo sola. Un nudo comenzó a nacer en su garganta junto con un escozor en los ojos.

– No lo sé… – Volvió a musitar. Él solo la miró y se fue de la habitación antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. ¿Tanto le costaba decir que lo amaba? O por lo menos que le dijera que lo odiaba, pero ella estaba cerrada, no diría nada.

* * *

– Ma… –

– Nada Keisuke, vamos a ir a verlos para pasar navidad y tu cumpleaños juntos, sin excusas jovencito –

– Claro madre, nos vemos – Cortó antes de que su madre pudiese seguir hablando. ¡Maldición! Sus padres tenían planeado ir a visitarlos eso arruinaría toda la semana de: "Yamato y Mimi". Fue enseguida donde Koushiro para que le advirtiera a Yamato sobre la próxima llegada de los Tachikawa, podrían aparecer en cualquier momento

– El plan A ha fallado, es hora del plan B. – Todos miraron a Keisuke y asintieron. Enseguida sacaron sus móviles y comenzaron con las llamadas, Yamato y Mimi tendrían su semana a solas costase lo que costase.

– Mimi… Meems… Suke está en el hospital. – Dramatizó Takeru con una voz llorosa y convincente. Lo que hacían era cruel, hacerle creer que su hermano estaba mal, preocuparla y seguro hacerla llorar era demasiado, pero como habían dicho, ellos estarían juntos costase lo que costase. – Ven rápido a Kioto, tus padres y hermanos ya están aquí, ven rápido por favor. – Cortó y miró a los chicos, se sentía mal por la mentira, pero ya estaba hecho.

* * *

 _Capitulo 3 listooooooooo, espero que les guste, subire el 4to capitulo el lunes o el martes, ya que debo estudiar para mis examenes:c un beso para todas! nos leemos!:3_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Doce Días**_

* * *

Yamato y Mimi tomaron el primer tren que salió a Kioto, ella estaba preocupada, demasiado. No podía imaginarse a su hermano mal, herido, menos aún muerto. Él era su mejor amigo, su consejero. Por otro lado Yamato no se sentía muy distinto, Suke era su amigo hace ya varios años, siempre lo había ayudado, incluso luego de romperle el corazón a su hermana lo seguía ayudando.

El viaje fue rápido, silencioso y doloroso. Ambos sufrían pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de consolar al otro.

Takeru había dicho que estarían en el departamento que tenía la familia Tachikawa de Jermyn Street, Kioto así que en cuanto bajaron del tren tomaron un taxi directo al lugar indicado, solo para encontrarse con un departamento vacío y una nota.

 _"Lamentamos haberte asustado así Meems pero era necesario, luego lo entenderás. No me odies por favor. Keisuke está bien y dice que tampoco lo odies, Tai e Izzy mandan saludos. TK"_

En menos de un segundo todo el dolor y la preocupación se transformaron en odio puro. Los mataría, volvería a Odaiba y los mataría a todos. Pedacito a pedacito. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles? Tomó el papel y lo rompió para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Entró molesta sin percatarse que Yamato seguía sin entender nada.

– ¡Nos engañaron! – gritó sublevada. – Esta es solo otra broma. – Se lanzó a uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios. – Voy a comprar pasajes para volver. – Se levantó ya algo resignada y buscó la computadora, era mejor comprarlos online pues no estaba de humor como para hablar con personas, seguro que explotaría en cuanto le dijeran 'Hola'.

Yamato estaba molesto, pero no sabía si era por la mala 'broma' o porque la habían hecho preocuparse y llorar en vano. Ella estaba realmente mal por una tontería. Él también los mataría en cuanto los viera, no se salvarían de esta.

– ¡Mierda! Los idiotas me congelaron las tarjetas de crédito –

– ¿Eso qué significa? –

– Que a menos que tú tengas una tarjeta de crédito o dinero en efectivo, tendremos que quedarnos aquí. No tengo dinero como para comprar los pasajes de vuelta – Mimi cerró la laptop, ya no se veía molesta o quizás solo se estaba tratando de tranquilizar. Suspiró y lo miró – La preocupación y el enojo me da hambre, ¿me puedes cocinar algo? –

– Mejor cocinemos los dos – Le sonrió a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto. Se levantó del suelo para acompañarlo a la cocina.

– ¿Qué haremos, Ishida-senpai? –

– Cereales con leche. Sé que te gusta – Buscó unos recipientes y los ingredientes. – El problema es que no podemos vivir de cereales con leche todo el tiempo que estemos aquí –

– Pues tendremos que aprender a cocinar. Hay tutoriales en internet. ¿Sabías que internet sirve para muchas cosas aparte de ver porno? – Él soltó una carcajada.

– Yo no veo porno – se defendió el rubio

– Sí claro, todos dicen lo mismo – Rodó los ojos y fue a buscar su laptop – Hagamos pan casero. – Tecleó un par de cosas en el buscador y luego leyó: - "Ingredientes: harina, levadura, azúcar, sal, leche, manteca vegetal".

Llevaban por lo menos dos horas tratando de cocinar pero no podían. Reían por cualquier cosa, jugaban con la harina, hacían lo que fuere menos cocinar. Incluso entre risas y bromas se lanzaron miradas cómplices, sonrisas coquetas. Ya ni siquiera se acordaban de los chicos y su bromita.

– Creo que tendremos que comer cereales. – Comentó Mimi que estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina. - Ya me dio sueño, buenas noches Yamato. – Se acercó hasta él y le besó la mejilla. Quizás para otros no era una gran muestra de afecto pero para él significaba todo. Ellos eran amigos otra vez, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella le daba a entender. Si esto seguía así, alcanzar su perdón no sería nada difícil.

Fue hasta una de las habitaciones para descansar, había sido un día movido, quizás no estaba perdido después de todo. Se lanzó a la cama sin quitarse la ropa ni nada, simplemente se durmió.

Por otro lado Mimi estaba en su cama pero no dormía, estaba soñando despierta, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Yamato entrar en su casa…

 _– "Él es Yamato Ishida, un amigo" – Lo presentó Keisuke sonriente junto con Takeru y Taichi._

 _– Un gusto Yamato. – Le saludó Satoe, su madre, con una sonrisa._

Ellos no lo sabían pero Mimi estaba allí. Se suponía que debía estar ensayando en el piano pero había escuchado voces desconocidas y había ido a espiar. Había sido una buena elección, si no hubiese sido por ello nunca lo hubiese visto. ¿Alguien podía ser tan lindo? Nunca había visto un hombre similar, bueno… la verdad apenas tenía contacto con los hombres. Esa misma noche ellos hablaron por primera vez. Había sido una conversación en torno a Keisuke, no tenían otro tema en común. Pero con el paso de los días y las constantes visitas del chico se hicieron amigos, nadie lo sabía y nadie debía saberlo. Era como una amistad secreta, una amistad que pronto se transformaría en amor.

– _Mimi... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa y lo acompañó a la lavandería. No solía haber mucha gente allí. – Yo me preguntaba si tú… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – Y sonrió tímidamente._

Había sido tan lindo el principio de su relación pero tan amargo el final. Sin darse cuenta Mimi ya estaba llorando otra vez, ese día debía estar demasiado emocional. No podía aguantar tantos sentimientos juntos así que solo lloró, debía desahogarse de alguna forma. Pero nunca pensó que sus sollozos podían ser tan altos como para que Yamato los escuchara.

– ¿Qué te pasó, Mi? – Preguntó una vez frente a ella. – Ya no llores. – La abrazó y besó su mejilla. – Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, por siempre…

 _"Ató su sedoso y aún húmedo cabello con una coleta, ajustó sus jeans y cerró su chaqueta antes de salir por la puerta hacia el establo. Tenía ganas de montar. Miró cada uno de los caballos, habían decenas de ellos, pero solo estaba interesada en uno: Pal. Un caballo árabe de un color chocolate maravilloso, de gran agilidad e inteligencia. Era su favorito. Siempre lo fue. Arregló las monturas y procuró tener todo firme antes de subir en él._

 _Solo daría un paseo o quizás trotaría un poco, no tenía ganas de entrenar en esos momentos. Pero había algo que esperaba no ver y sinceramente le sorprendió mucho que hubiese una de esas en su patio. Había una boa, no era demasiado grande pero si lo suficiente rápida como para asustar a Luxemburgo y hacer que saliera corriendo, despavorido. Mimi intentó detenerlo pero lo único que logró es que el caballo hiciera un movimiento brusco botándola, para su suerte había caído sobre paja, no había sufrido grandes daños excepto por un esguince en su tobillo derecho._

 _– ¿Estás bien? – La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con el que ahora era su novio. Sonrió y asintió con unas pocas lágrimas amenazando con salir, el dolor en su tobillo era agudo. – Ven aquí. – La tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó de la paja al establo, allí revisaría su pie y las heridas. Pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte así que ella solo comenzó a llorar. – No llores amor, ya sanará. – Arregló uno de sus cabellos y la miró directo a los ojos. – Yo te estoy cuidando, ahora y siempre…"_

Pestañeó antes de darse cuenta del mini flashback que acababa de sufrir. Miró dentro de los ojos de Matt y era como ver al chico de diecisiete años que había calmado su dolor aquella tarde. Sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó, estaba siendo honesto, quizás él decía la verdad, quizás él todavía la amaba. Eso seguramente sería lo mejor que podría escuchar en esos momentos…

* * *

 _Capitulo 4 listoooo, mañana subire el n°5_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Doce días.**_

* * *

 _ **14 de diciembre 2010.**_

Una melodía envolvente y una letra que en ese instante no podía reconocer comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Estiró un brazo y contestó, estaba demasiado somnolienta como para ver quién llamaba.

– ¿Diga? – Lo único que se escuchaba por el otro lado eran cosas chocando y gente extrañamente demasiado feliz. - ¿Alguien?

– ¡Mimi! – Exclamó esa voz que reconocía como si fuera la suya misma. Koushiro.

– Aun estoy molesta contigo Izumi – Dijo ya más despierta. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre asustarme así?

– Ya te pedí disculpas y cuando vuelvan a casa te pido disculpas otra vez, ¿sí? Lo importante ahora es Naoto. – Un leve tono de emoción y ansiedad se hacía notorio en su voz. - ¡Voy a ser tío! – Gritó y se escuchó como en el lugar que se encontraban todos festejaban la noticia. – Esto es fantástico…

– Felicidades a Nao y envíale saludos.

– Claro Meems, te dejo, debo ir con Midori. – Y colgó. ¿Acaso sus hermanas ya estaban en la casa? ¡Que mierda de día! Ella en mientras toda su familia celebrando

en su casa. Era injusto.

Se levantó de la cama, o por lo menos fue lo que intentó, pero una mano en su cadera la retuvo. A su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, estaba Matt. Se veía tan lindo, tan dulce, tan él…

* * *

– ¿Dónde está Mi? – Preguntó Midori algo curiosa. No había visto a su hermana desde que había llegado y tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

– Esta… en Tokio, visitando a Hikari. – Respondió Koushiro tratando de ser convincente.

– Sí claro, visitando a Hikari… – Su tono sarcástico dejo en claro que no le creía nada de lo que decía. – Seguro que anda con un chico, ¿con cuál? ¿Kouji? ¿Taiki? ¿Michael?

– ¿Qué carajo? ¿Quiénes son esos? – Preguntó Takeru que estaba entrando en el lugar.

– Son unos chicos que se le han declarado el último año… Pensé que quizás haya aceptado la propuesta de alguno de ellos. – Lo había dicho tan inocentemente, pero Midori no se daba cuenta que eso era malo, muy malo. Había que advertirle a Yamato sobre aquellos chicos, quizás podrían ser una gran competencia. – Si no está con ellos ¿con quién está? – Koushiro y Takeru cruzaron miradas, debían decirle la verdad y confiar en ella o mantenerse callados y simplemente engañarla. – Oh ya veo… esta con Ishida. Al parecer a Mi le gusta romper las reglas.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono los muchachos que allí se encontraban.

– ¿Acaso no saben porque Ishida se marchó? – Ambos negaron. – Ok, les diré, pero no le digan a Mimi, ella no lo sabe y creo, personalmente, que Yamato es el que debe decirle. – Ellos solo asintieron mientras tomaban asiento y la miraban, estaban intrigados por saber, desde que Yamato había llegado a vivir con ellos nunca había tocado el tema de Mimi, por lo menos no esa parte.

* * *

– Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while… – Cantaba y bailaba al mismo tiempo mientras comía algo de su cereal. Yamato solo la observaba danzar en la habitación, era una muy buena vista. Por las mañanas se veía tan hermosa, muy al natural.

Ella seguía cantando, al parecer nada podía arruinar su día. Menos aún el de él. Había dormido abrazado a ella, había dormido enterrado en su aroma, en su sedoso cabello, había acariciado su cuello, besado sus hombros… había sido una noche para recordar.

– ¿Qué no comerás nada? – Preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Anda Yamato, levántate y canta conmigo. – Dejó su cereal en la mesita y tomó la mano de su compañero para obligarlo a ponerse de pie pero él era más fuerte y la empujó a ella al sofá, más específicamente sobre él.

Estaban muy cerca, típica escena romántica de película lo único que faltaba era el beso. Pero Yamato no tenía el valor, o mejor dicho descaro, de acercarse lo suficiente como para besarla, quizás ella se molestaría. Pero estaba equivocado, ella misma fue la que se acercó y junto sus labios. Un simple roce, un suave y delicado roce. Ella colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar más el beso, hacía mucho que no era besada, hacia tanto que lo ansiaba… Jugó con la lengua de su – por ahora – amante, recorrió cada lugar de su boca, hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar y se separaron, pero no demasiado, solo unos milímetros para poder tomar algo de aire y seguir con su faena de besos. Ella debía reconocerlo, los labios de Yamato era adictivos, una adicción que luego no podría dejar.

Se separaron nuevamente y se miraron a los ojos. Ella podía ver su reflejo en aquel brillo que iluminaba esos hermosos ojos marrones. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que lo odiaba. Se alejó dificultosamente de Yamato, él era como un imán. Se puso de pie, tomó sus cereales y fue a la cocina para fregar el recipiente. No volvería a acercarse tanto, era bastante peligroso, además el trato era reconquistarla no intentar fornicar con ella.

En todo lo que quedó de mañana no cruzaron miradas ni palabras, ella se dedicó a buscar pasajes por internet para volver a Odaiba y Yamato… bueno Yamato solo dormía. ¡Qué flojo, dios mío! Quizás dormía para olvidar los problemas. Solía hacerlo cuando joven y Mimi siempre lo supo. Los sueños eran una de las tantas formas que tenía Yamato de escapar de su realidad y distorsionarla, para ser feliz, para tener una vida a la cuál llamar 'perfecta'.

– Yamato, es hora de almorzar. – Lo movió un poco y pudo notar su rostro sereno. Se veía tan tierno, tan indefenso. Algo en sus facciones hizo que el corazón de la chica se encogiera de ternura y abrazara al chico efusivamente.

¡Maldito Yamato! ¿Por qué despertaba tantos sentimientos en ella? ¿Por qué era tan lindo? ¿Tan tierno? ¿Tan él…?

* * *

– Susuke – El chico tomó un poco de jugo y miró a su madre asintiendo para que prosiguiera. - ¿Dónde está Mimi? – Gran parte de los chicos en la mesa se tensaron. Por lo que Midori había dicho al parecer la señora Satoe no debía enterarse de que su hijita estaba con Ishida o podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial. – ¡Susuke!

– Midori dijo que estaba con un tal 'Mott' o algo así – Todos miraron directo a Mirai que estaba inocentemente tomando jugo.

En cosa de segundos el rostro del señor Tachikawa cambió de un pálido normal al rojo más puro que jamás habían visto. Susuke inmediatamente se encogió en su silla, no era que tuviese miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero la furia de su padre sumada a la de su madre era algo para nada agradable.

– Es verdad Susuke, ¿está con Ishida? – El chico no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a su padre. Solo se dedicó a jugar con su almuerzo. – Vamos Satoe, iremos a Kioto y la traeremos de vuelta. –

Keisuke se levantó molesto, estaba casi por lanzar humo por las orejas. Lanzó la servilleta a la mesa y arreglando su gran chaqueta salió directo a su auto junto a su esposa.

– ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Midori a su hermana, se paró de la misma forma que su padre y se fue a quién sabe dónde.

Mirai comenzó a llorar, no entendía que pasaba. Susuke solo la abrazaba y pues los demás… estaban pensando en algo para salvar la situación. Al parecer el plan B no era tan bueno después de todo. Quizás Mimi y Yamato no debían estar juntos…

– Papá. – Dijo Midori tratando de detenerlo. Pero era en vano, el señor Tachikawa ya había subido al auto y había partido directo a Kioto. En cuanto encontrara a su hija se la llevaría, pero que ni pensara en vivir otra vez con el irresponsable de su hermano, viviría con ellos hasta que se casara. Ya estaba dicho.

La chica tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana. Debía advertirle. Pero no contestaba, quizás estaba apagado o fuera de señal. ¡Joder! Esto iba de mal en peor. Su hermana y Yamato estaban en problemas, y seguramente ella también, por tratar de encubrirlos. Lo que conseguía por tratar de hacer renacer el amor. Ser Cupido no era lo suyo.

– Midori, ve a disculparte con Mirai. – Ordenó Susuke detrás de ella. – Ahora.

– Ella tiene la culpa de que todo se haya arruinado. – Se defendió. – Ahora por su culpa Mi está en problemas. Es obvio que me hubiera enojado.

– ¡Midori! – Gritó ya enfadado. – Ella es una niña, creía que lo que estaba diciendo estaba bien. No la culpes. Ahora ve, abrázala y pídele perdón. – Y con una sola mirada por parte del mayor de los Tachikawa envió a su hermana corriendo con la niña que aun lloraba desconsolada.

Sus amigos ya habían salido de la casa, debían planear algo.

– Ok, Koushiro, tú y Midori se quedaran aquí en casa con mis hermanas. –Izumi quiso quejarse de la decisión de Susuke, pero en verdad no era tan malo, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica. – Takeru, Taichi y yo trataremos de llegar a Kioto antes que mis padres. Esperemos que el plan C si funcione. – Murmuró lo último para sí mismo.

Y en menos de un minuto estaban en el auto de Susuke directo a Kioto, a toda velocidad. Debían tomar algún atajo. Llegar primero al departamento y sacarlos de allí. Susuke no permitiría que su hermana no tuviera su historia de amor, no permitiría que no tuviese su cuento de hadas.

– Yagami, llama a Yamato y dile que salgan del departamento. Que se la lleve a un hotel, donde sea, pero que no permanezcan allí. – Taichi lo obedeció. En momentos como ese Susuke parecía alguna especie de general y ellos eran como su ejército, él daba las órdenes y ellos debían seguirlas o quizás Tachikawa les gritaría como nunca en la vida.

– No contestan.

– Intenta de nuevo. – Pero era inútil. Ambos teléfonos estaban apagados. Ahora solo les tocaba rezar por que el coche de los señores T. se quedara sin bencina o los detuvieran por alguna infracción o algo.

– ¿Se han fijado que la vida de Mimi parece telenovela? – Preguntó Takeru. Él parecía el más calmado. Acostado en los asientos de atrás comiendo la fruta que no había terminado en el almuerzo. – O sea, es como… un amor algo imposible, un hermano sobreprotector, padres excesivamente estrictos y una hermana adolescente algo bipolar y mañosa. En definitiva la familia Tachikawa es una telenovela.

– Takaishi, cierra la jodida boca. – Gruñó entre dientes el chofer. Bien, estaba estresado y escuchar los tontos comentarios de su amigo no le ayudaba en nada. Aun no podía creer que ni siquiera fueran las dos de la tarde y ya tuviesen tantos problemas. ¡Dios!

* * *

Y otra vez, por segunda vez ese día, estaban ambos besándose en el sofá. Eran besos exigentes, desesperados. Era extraño. Para ella por lo menos lo era. Por más que quisiera alejarse de él, volvía. Lo tomaba, lo acariciaba. Recorría su cuerpo. Todo en él era adictivo, todo en él era perfecto… él era la perfección en estado puro, él era lo que ella quería en ese momento.

Las manos de Yamato recorrían su cintura, su silueta mientras que su lengua exploraba su boca, saboreaba cada rincón. Ella sería suya otra vez, lo sabía.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir la camiseta de su acompañante hasta lanzarla al suelo y decorar con esta el departamento. Repitió el procedimiento con el resto de su ropa, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda sobre el sofá. Expuesta solo para él. ¡Cuánto había soñado con esto! Cada noche de los tortuosos doce meses había soñado que la tenía entre sus brazos, había soñado con el sabor de su piel, con recorrer cada rincón. Y ahora la tenía, en carne y hueso. Era algo tan… indescriptible.

Matt se tomó sus minutos para contemplarla y hacerla entrar en calor, para besar cada poro de su piel. Pero incluso él sabía que no aguantaría tanto, así que se posicionó entre sus piernas y bajó su pantalón, estaba nervioso aun cuando no era la primera vez que estaba con ella, pero quizás era el hecho de haberla tenido lejos tanto tiempo. ¡Mierda! Ella era demasiado deseable.

* * *

– Los van a matar. En cuanto los encuentren. – Suspiró y siguió con su cartel. – Creo que pasaré a ser la hija mayor. Pensé que el día que llegaría ser la mayor sería más emocionante pero veo que es bastante feo. – Tomó el pegamento y acomodó una gran "Y" para terminar su trabajo.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? –

– Va a haber un concierto de McFly en dos días y estoy haciendo una pancarta. El problema es que si Mimi se mete en problemas tendré que ir sola y estoy casi segura que a Susuke no le gustara la idea. – Bufó mirando a su acompañante. – Y… Kou, ¿tienes algo que hacer el jueves? – Inquirió Midori sonriendo, el muchacho enseguida captó lo que quería decir.

– Ok, yo te acompaño. – Ella sonrió aún más y lo abrazo efusiva.

– No sé porque Susuke dice que no me acerqué a ti, ¡eres demasiado lindo! –

– Creo que es para evitar que te enamores de este guapo nerd –

– No eres un nerd, Izumi. – Rió ella antes de separarse. – Además no me enamoraría de ti, estás muy viejo. – Bromeó para volver con su pancarta y terminar los últimos detalles.

– ¡Oye! Yo no estoy viejo, soy bastante joven. Además no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad. Son solo cuatro años. – Se defendió él viendo uno de los tantos posters que estaban esparcidos por la mesa. – ¿Quién es ese? –

– Dougie Poynter, ¿Cómo no lo conoces? ¡Ignorante de la vida!

Ellos siguieron riendo, ignorando que a unos kilómetros de allí estaba por desatarse una pelea, y no cualquier pelea.

* * *

– Suke, cálmate. – Dijo Taichi tratando de tranquilizar a un nervioso Susuke. – No creo que sea tan malo.

– Mis padres odian a Ishida y lo sabes. – Se arrimó más al volante y clavó sus uñas en este.

– Es un odio infundado. Mi hermano no es malo, la verdad es uno de los chicos más buenos y agradables que conozco. – Comentó Takeru, que por cierto, seguía comiendo.

– Lo sé, Yamato es un buen amigo pero sabes cómo son mis padres… Dudo mucho que algún día lo lleguen a aceptar como otro miembro de la familia. – El letrero de "Bienvenido a Kioto" ya se estaba haciendo próximo. En un par de minutos estarían en el departamento. Esperaba que los señores Tachikawa no hubiesen llegado ya, pues hacía bastante rato que le habían perdido el rastro. Todo esto era una gran mierda, y era causada por él.

– Tranquilo Suke-kun. – Le susurró Takeru.

– ¡No me llames así! – gritó ya algo desesperado. Realmente le dolía la cabeza, solo quería llegar al departamento, abrazar a su hermana y protegerla de los gritos que seguramente daría su madre.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre el sofá, piel contra piel. Sudorosos con sus respiraciones agitadas. Y se sentía tan bien… en especial porque ella estaba entre sus brazo, bajo su cuidado y sabía que nunca la dañarían mientras él estuviese con ella. Besó el pecho de su amante y lo miró. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno ella sentía un extraño calor, aunque era bastante obvio que era lo que lo provocaba.

– Iré a ducharme. – Le informó antes de ponerse de pie e irse directo a la ducha regalándole a Yamato una vista completa de su desnudo cuerpo.

Él seguía allí recostado. Esa se podría declarar una de las mejores tardes de su vida. No, no se "podría", era definitivamente la mejor tarde de su vida. Mientras seguía mirando el insípido techo blanco del departamento escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Podría ignorarlo y quedarse allí o también podría ponerse pantalones e ir a abrir.

– Mimi, sé que estás aquí, ¡ábreme ahora! – La voz de aquel hombre se le hacía familiar a Yamato y pues él recordaba perfectamente aquellos gritos…

 _"Yamato estaba en el salón de la casa Tachikawa, esa noche saldría a comer con Mimi y estaba bastante excitado por ello. Llevaba ya varios minutos esperando, pero sabía que valía la pena._

 _– Ishida, acompáñame a mi despacho. – Había dicho Keisuke, el padre de su novia, desde una de las tantas puertas del lugar. Sin dudarlo mucho, acompañó al señor el cual le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas seguramente dispuestas para clientes. – Aléjate de mi hija. – Dijo cortante._

 _– ¿Qué? – El chico aun no podía asimilar la información que le entregaban. ¿Por qué le estarían pidiendo algo así?_

 _– Lo que oíste muchacho. Mimi merece algo mucho mejor que tú, y lo sabes. Ella merece al heredero de alguna empresa o algo por el estilo. No al hijo de un criminal. Reconócelo Yamato, tú no vales nada, tu familia no vale nada y tu amor por mi hija… - rió un poco – tampoco vale nada. Eres miserablemente patético, así que mejor aléjate ahora. Rompe con ella esta misma noche y vete lejos de aquí. Sabes que ella podría encontrar a un esposo decente en menos de un año, seguro que luego ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre._

 _Yamato estaba algo impactado con el discurso de su suegro. Estaba bastante dolido también. ¿Acaso era porque no tenía una empresa y grandes fortunas?, ¿acaso era porque su padre era un ladrón?_

 _– No me iré._

 _– ¡Te irás ahora! – Gritó ya algo desesperado, pero procurando no ser escuchado por su hija. – Si no te vas Ishida terminaras como tu padre, tras las rejas. Sabes bien que con una sola llamada puedo hacer que te encierren sin tener que pasar por juicios o tribunales, de por vida Yamato. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?"_

El chico se colocó sus pantalones, una camiseta y arregló su cabello. Enfrentaría a aquel hombre. No sería tan cobarde. Él amaba a Mimi y si su amor lo enviaría a la cárcel pues lo aceptaba, pero no arrancaría de nuevo, no se rendiría sin antes pelear. Arregló su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta de caoba barnizado. Giró el pomo lentamente y la abrió, para ver a dos personas que, sinceramente, odiaba. El señor Keisuke y la señora Satoe Tachikawa.

– Buenas tardes señores Tachikawa. – Dijo mientras sonreía algo hipócrita, quizás lo que vendría ahora sería algo divertido.


	7. Capitulo 6

Mimi cerró la llave de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros ajustados. Nada muy elegante, después de todo era para estar por el departamento. Se acercó a la puerta del baño pero no abrió. Había cosas que necesitaban pensar antes de abrir esa puerta y encontrarse con ese dios tumbado en el sofá.

Se había acostado con él, pero en sus caricias, en sus besos ¿había sentimientos reales? Era tan confuso pensar en ello. Pues él había dicho que la amaba y ella pensaba que aún lo odiaba, que solo estaba caliente, o eso prefería creer. Pues había estado más en un año sin nadie y realmente extrañaba esa sensación cuando estaba con Yamato. Entonces, ¿ella aun lo amaba o que había sido solo un polvo? Lo mejor por el momento era la conveniencia de lo segundo y esperar que el plazo de los doce días acabara, no debía tomarse las cosas de manera apresurada o podría arruinarlas.

Suspiró y arregló un poco su, ahora, esponjado cabello. Necesitaba su secador. Bufó dimitió y abrió la puerta del baño. Enseguida escuchó una voz conocida. La verdad era más de una. Y por el tono se notaba que no estaban del mejor humor.

\- Y, ¿a qué debo su visita? - Preguntó Yamato, sentado en el mismo sofá en el que tenía yacido con ella.

\- ¿Disculpa? Este departamento es de nuestra familia, nosotros deberíamos preguntarle que haces tú aquí. - El tono hostil de Satoe era demasiado obvio. ¿Acaso no podía ser disímil?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Inquirió Mimi mientras entraba en escena.

\- Venimos a buscarte. ¿Por qué estás aquí, sola con ...? ¿Keisuke tiene el chico de pies a cabeza y hace una mueca?

Eso fue lo que más la enfureció. Yamato no era una cosa para ser tratado de "esto", menos aún de la manera en la que su padre lo había dicho. Tan despectivamente. Ganas de llorar la inundaron, estaba decepcionada y mucho. Pero no se pondría sentimental justo en ese momento.

\- Él tiene nombre y es Yamato, además, ¿qué tiene de malo que este con él?

\- Cariño, es un delincuente. - Mimi no pudo aguantar la risa.

\- Sí, claro, un delincuente. - Dijo sarcástica aun entre risas. - Yamato es la persona menos mala que conozco.

\- Tú no lo conoces. - Añadió en tono severo su padre. - ¿Acaso sabes dónde está su padre?

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

\- Pues yo te respondo. - Dijo su madre ignorando por completo su pregunta. - Esta en la tara, por robo. Su padre es un ladrón ... - luego miró a Yamato, él estaba algo avergonzado, pues, ¿quién no estaría en su lugar? - y como dicen: "de tal palo tal astilla".

\- No porque su padre este en la lengua significa también que ha llegado algún día. Yamato no ha hecho nada malo, lo puedo jurar.

\- ¿Tan segura estas, pequeña? - Su padre se puso de pie y se le acercó. - Vámonos ya, Mimi. Ni siquiera piensas lo que dices. Eres joven y tonta, haznos caso y vamos. - Él tomó su brazo y trató de llevarlo a la puerta pero ella no se movió. - Espera, ¿estás enamorada de él? - Preguntó con tono burlón. - Vamos amor, ese nunca podrá amarte ni tratarte como mereces.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste así? - Cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba hacia ella que se decepcionó más. Para ella su padre era su héroe. Un buen hombre, un hombre justo. Vaya que estaba equivocada. - ¿Por qué lo tratas así?

Pero el señor T. no llegó a responder porque en ese momento por la puerta venían entrando Susuke, Taichi y Takeru.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó el señor ya bastante enojado.

\- Yo hice que Mimi viniera a Londres, que hiciste todo para que se reúniera con el nuevo Yamato. No te enojes con ella, yo provoqué todo esto.

\- Guau, que noble de tu parte, hijo. - Dijo el hombre con voz irónica. - Ahora, ¿podríamos irnos de una vez al auto y volver a casa?

Susuke y Yamato intercambiaron miradas, eran miradas cómplices. Como si se estuviesen hablando. Luego el rubio asintió con la cabeza levemente. Suke se acercó a su padre y le susurró algo al oído, luego fueron a otra habitación del departamento acompañados también de Satoe. Yamato se levantó y se acercó a Mimi.

\- Bien, ahora me siento como un príncipe y es raro. Pero te lo propongo, ¿cuándo fue el vino el momento de tensión? - ¿quieres huir conmigo?

\- Aw, que romántico todo esto. Son algo como Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad Taichi? – Comentó Takeru de manera empalagosa. - Debería haber comprado palomitas de maíz. – Yagami le golpeó en la cabeza para que se callara de una vez. Susuke no podría distraer a sus padres demasiado tiempo, todo lo que ocurría ahora era contra reloj.

\- ¿Huir a dónde?

\- Okayama. Taichi tiene una casa de campo ahí.

\- Eh… - Ella lo dudó. Confiaba en él y lo quería, pero huir era demasiado. A pesar de que sus padres fuesen vanos y algo "malos" ella lo quería. Huir nunca fue algo que se le pasó por la mente. Miró a sus amigos. Taichi y Takeru seguían en silencio pero con aquellas miradas le decían todo. – Este bien.

Yamato sonrió satisfecho. Tomó su mano, una chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Taichi le entregó las llaves del auto de Susuke y les sonrió. Bajaron las escaleras para subir al auto y luego perderse entre la multitud.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. - Murmuró Taichi. - Se nota que se quieren.

\- Lo sé. Espero que los señores Tachikawa no sigan arruinando su relación. - Takeru asintió.

* * *

El auto de Susuke era cómodo. Pero no muy espacioso aunque olía bastante bien.

\- Emm ... Yamato, ¿no sabes cómo llegar a Okayama, cierto?

\- No tengo ni puta idea. - Mimi miró un poco y miró por la ventana. - Gracias por intentar defenderme.

\- Es lo que hacen los amigos.

\- ¿Solo somos amigos o algo más?

Ella miró y mordió su labio inferior. Quería decirle que era algo más, pero se le hacía difícil. Ella lo quería, confiaba en él y estaba más que dispuesta a ser otra vez suya y solo suya ... pero luego recordaba que el trato que había hecho, bueno ... más que el trato, recordaba las noches que lloraba por él y por su partida. Había sufrido mucho el primer mes, depresión total. Pues él fue su primer amor y hasta ese momento el único. Y a pesar de ser ya adulta, tenía sentimientos y estaban destrozados. ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara?

\- Solo amigos ... - Susurró finalmente, mirando por la ventana, viendo mientras pasaban por la ciudad y sus personas. Ella quiereba decir algo más pero prefería guardar silencio, porque sabía que tenía control total sobre ella, sabía que podía romper su corazón demasiado fácil.

A través del espejo de la ventana podía notar la cara de la decepción en Yamato, ella tenía inmensas ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que ambos estuviesen exhaustos, decir que amaba y aunque hubiesen estado separados por el tiempo, nunca lo dejaron pasar.

\- Voy a bajar a comprar un mapa. - Anunció Ishida antes de salir del auto. En su voz no se distingue dolor, aunque sinceramente no se distingye ninguna emoción. Mimi solo esperaba que entendiera, que si hacia lo que hacía, era porque no quería ser herida, por lo menos no por la misma persona.

Él tardo sus buenos minutos. Pues encontrar una tienda de mapas quizás no sea algo sencillo, porque ella nunca había visitado una tienda de mapas, no tenía idea si existía. Mientras esperaba que su chico volviera a sentir algo así como algo parecido a su estómago, un sonido como el gruñido y una sensación de vacío, sí, tenía hambre. No había alcanzado un almorzar por culpa de "Matt" y su cara, mientras dormía, y luego no pudo por sus padres.

\- No encontré un mapa - Dijo apoyado en la ventana. - Pero hay un GPS, es bastante más caro, así que venía a preguntarte si tenías dinero. - A pesar de que miraba en su dirección no la estaba viendo, ella lo sabía. Debía seguir dolido.

\- Usa mis tarjetas. - Le prestó una de color plata. - Hoy en la mañana si funcionaban. - Él la tomó, y otra vez, no cruzó miradas con ella. Esto ya se volvía frustrante. Ella quería pasar el tiempo con él como el de esa tarde, darse la mano, menoscabar, pero sin compromisos, sin enamorarse, aunque era demasiado tarde para ella. Sabía que en cuánto llegaran a la antigua casa Yagami ella caería en sus brazos otra vez, esto de los Días Diarios ya no estaba funcionando. Porque pensándolo bien ... él no estaba enamorado, no se estaba esforzando realmente.

Ok, haría un plan nuevo en el que Yamato tendría que esforzarse un poquito ...

\- Mimi, eres una bipolar. - Se dijo a sí misma. Pues se contradecía sola, al parecer el hambre y la presión que se volvía emocionalmente inestable.

\- Ya. - El chico volvió a entrar pero antes de comenzar le dio una mirada al espejo retrovisor y arregló, su ya arreglado, cabello. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, su tierna pequeña vanidad. - Vamos a llegar en unas horas, así como supurar que tenías hambre, pequeña clon de Taichi y Takeru. - Ella recibió y recibió una bolsa que le entregaba. Comida grasosa y chatarra del McDonald's, una de sus favoritas.

\- No soy clon de ninguno, ellos son clones míos.

\- Sí, claro. - Él rodó los ojos y comenzó a conducir. Un poco de nerviosismo y miedo, ambos causados por los padres de Mimi, tenían el poder de encarcelarlo y alejarlo para siempre de ella. ¿Por qué de todas las chicas que existían debía enamorarse de ella?

"Porque es perfecta" Susurró en su interior. Y tenía razón. A pesar de no ser la chica más bella, la más deseada o la de la figura más envidiada era perfecta. Jodidamente perfecta. Los ojos sinceros, tenían una sonrisa hermosa y un apetito que todas las chicas tenían No era tan señorita pero no era como un chico, era una mezcla de pequeñas imperfecciones que la única, que la hacía aún más perfecta. Porque eso es ella. "Vaya que estas inspirado hoy Matt, el sexo te hace bien parece" Volvió a susurrar a su interior. Bufó.

\- ¿Mimi? ¿Es normal hablar contigo mismo? Porque creo que estoy loco. - Cuando ella escuchó su voz se emocionó, pensó que no hablarían en todo el viaje. Incluso se estaba preparando mentalmente para las próximas, incomodas, horas.

\- Mmm ... yo siempre lo hago, así que creo que es normal. Es bueno hablar contigo mismo de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y si tu yo interno habla sobre sexo? - Ella volvió a reír cuando se aventuró con unas pocas papas.

\- Puede significar que mares un pervertido.

\- Solo él hizo cosas malas con una persona.

\- ¿Con quién me engañaste? - Bromeó simulando enojo.

Al parecer el viaje no fue aburrido, pero ella estaba casi segura de que podría haber una conversación duradera. El problema era una vez en la casa de Taichi. Solos. Dos adultos jóvenes con adolescentes y hormonas revolucionarias.

* * *

\- ¿Midori?

\- Kou.

\- ¿Cuántos novios tiene tenido? - La chica frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera Susuke sabía ¿por qué él debía saber?

\- No es un tema el cual quiera discutir Izumi.

\- Apuesto a que eres como tu hermana, ella solo un novio recién a los dieciséis.

\- Yo tengo diecisiete.

\- No es tanta la diferencia. - Él la miró. Sabía que no salía con nadie porque la conocía de toda su vida, la vio llegar a la casa cuando apenas era un bebé, aunque no tenía muchos recuerdos de ello. - Apuesto a que nunca ha besado a nadie. - Ella se sonrojó. Estaba atrapada, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque era más que obvia. Se acercó a ella lentamente, ella no retrocedió. Sí, la besó. Después de todo Susuke no estaba allí para decirle: "no te acerques a mi hermanita".

El beso era lento y no era la gran cosa, no era ni mucho menos ni mucho menos que esos babosos con lengua. Era solo el simple roce de labios, aunque para Midori era como estar en el paraíso. Los labios de Koushiro eran muy, bastante, demasiados, suaves.

* * *

Bajaron del auto. Por fin has llegado. Era una casa encantadora, color crema y con algunos toques en madera. Yamato sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Muchas ganas de entrar y lanzarse a una cama lo más rápido posible, lo que odiaba de conducir en los viajes era el hecho de no poder pararse y se la entumeciera el trasero y las piernas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Mimi con una clara cara de asco.


End file.
